Caminos Cruzados
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Fillmore/Ingrid, Anza/OC. Nuevamente, el pasado de muchos de ellos parece hacerse presente y parece que este perseguirá a Ingrid que tiene que esforzarse por no caer en una traición... para ninguna de las partes involucradas.
1. Memorias

**Cap. 1**

**-Fillmore, Third!**

**El chico mencionado levantó la vista de los papeles que había estado revisando. Por fin, parecía que iban a tener trabajo, ya habían pasado 4 días en que nada había sucedido lo cual comenzaba a ser aburrido a menos que se contara como interesante ver a Danny contar la pelusa de su chamarra.**

**-Si?**

**-Necesito que vayan como guardaespaldas de Follsom- dijo Vallejo sacudiendo un poco su taza.**

**El chico de lentes tomó sus papeles y los cubrió para que el chocolate no los fuera a ensuciar.**

**-Vallejo, ten cuidado con eso**

**-Hum…, bien, vayan al auditorio para prepararse- dijo el chico y se metió en su oficina**

**-Vaya, por fin un trabajo- dijo el chico contento para luego voltear a mirar a su compañera- Ingrid?**

**La chica estaba recargada en su mano mirando por la ventana, muy distraída. Últimamente, escenas de su vida en su anterior escuela regresaban a su mente cada vez con mas fuerza; y era extraño, porque había intentado suprimir eso de su mas que fotográfica memoria.**

**-Ingrid…**

**-Eh?... ah, disculpa Fillmore, no te escuché, decías?**

**-Vallejo nos a mandado de guardaespaldas de Follsom- comenzó- te sucede algo?**

**-No, nada, porqué?**

**-Ultimamente has estado muy metida en tus pensamientos- dijo el chico extrañado- y tu no eres así**

**-No te preocupes- dijo la chica levantandose y caminando- no es nada… mejor vamos ya**

**-Si…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El auditorio comenzaba a llenarse de gente y los chicos se preparaban para cualquier cosa que ocurriese. **

**-Hola Fillmore, hola Ingrid!- exclamó la directora palmeando las manos y sonriendo- espero que vigilen bien que nada suceda durante esta presentación o ya veremos lo precioso que se verán sus listones de la patrulla de seguridad colgados en el locker de recuerdos de la escuela**

**-Por supuesto directora, todo estará bien- aseguró Fillmore**

**-Muy bien- sonrió la directora Follsom y se subió al escenario**

**Fillmore miró de reojo a Ingrid que se frotaba los brazos.**

**-Ingrid?**

**-Todo bien- aseguró la chica y sonrió un poco**

**Pero sabía que mentía. Sentía dentro de ella un miedo extraño que nunca había sentido… era una sensación de… peligro. También sentía algo mas, algo que llevaba tiempo de no sentir… pero que tampoco reconocía. **

**-Fillmore… qué hacemos aquí?- dijo la chica dandose cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que iba a suceder**

**-Presentación de un alumno nuevo- dijo el chico sin apartar la mirada del escenario donde Follsom se preparaba- no lo sabías?**

**-No- admitió la chica avergonzada**

**El chico la miró mas fijamente y frunció los ojos.**

**-Qué te sucede?... te has estado portando muy extraña… tu no eres así, si algo te molesta…**

**-No es nada importante- dijo la chica- es solo que siento… que algo no esta bien… algo va a suceder**

**-Pues espero que no suceda o tendremos problemas- dijo el chico**

**-Muy bien alumnos- comenzó la directora- todos estamos aquí porque voy a presentarles a un nuevo miembro del cuerpo escolar- la directora hizo una seña a su asistente quien movió las manos para indicarle a alguien que pasara al frente**

**-Permítanme presentarles a su nueva compañera- dijo la directora- ella es…**

**-Asura… King…**

**-Ingrid?**

**La chica de cabello negro se quedó con la boca abierta mientras veía a la nueva alumna, que miraba aburrida a sus nuevos compañeros… hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Entonces a la chica nueva le brillaron los ojos y puso una sonrisa extraña, que daba miedo.**

**Fillmore miró la reacción de Ingrid y luego, a la chica que estaba parada en el escenario, mientras Follsom hablaba. Tenía el cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, con dos flecos que caían a los lados de su cara; vestía muy normal… para venir de la misma escuela que Ingrid.**

**Y ese brillo en los ojos… Fillmore frunció el cejo al darse cuenta que era el mismo tipo de brillo que él mismo tenía cuando era un delincuente…**

**-Ingrid- dijo el chico- la conoces?**

**-No- dijo Ingrid dandose la media vuelta y retirandose.**

**-Ingrid, aún no termina la presentación!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La chica llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina de la patrulla y se recargó en esta, suspirando profundamente. Cuando salió de su escuela jamás creyó que volvería a verla… jamás… porqué tenía que haberse cambiado a la misma escuela?**

**-Creías que no iba a encontrarte "Star"?**

**Ingrid pegó un respingo al escuchar esa voz y volteó con los ojos muy abiertos. Ahí estaba la chica nueva, mirandola con esa sonrisa fría y los brazos cruzados.**

**-Asura…**

**-Ya no me llamas como antes?- dijo la nueva acercándosele y tomando con una mano el listón de la patrulla de seguridad- qué es esto?**

**-Ahora estoy en la Patrulla de Seguridad de Middle X- dijo Ingrid volteando a otro lado- yo…**

**La nueva soltó el listón como si se hubiera quemado y la miró con desagrado.**

**-Quién lo diría de ti- dijo la pelicastaña, caminando frente a ella- Patrulla de Seguridad!... no puedo creer que te hayas mezclado con semejante escoria, tu…**

**-Sucede algo malo?**

**Fillmore llegó y se paró al lado de la chica de cabello negro que se veía realmente asustada y nerviosa. Fillmore jamás se la hubiera imaginado de esa manera, puesto que Ingrid se veía mas fuerte de lo que en esos momentos mostraba.**

**-No… nada Fillmore…**

**-Oh… Fillmore eh?- dijo la pelicastaña levantando una ceja y ampliando mas su sonrisa- un gusto el conocerte chico…**

**-Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero me parece que no- dijo el chico- no puedes estar frente a la oficina de la patrulla de seguridad… lo mejor es que vayas a tu nuevo salón**

**-Claro- dijo la nueva y luego, miró a Ingrid- nos vemos luego "Star"… jejeje**

**La nueva se fue riendo de manera fuerte e Ingrid se dejó caer al suelo, pero antes de pegar Fillmore la sostuvo.**

**-Ingrid!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Con esto estará bien- dijo una voz**

**-Gracias Tejama**

**La chica de los flequillos rosas sonrió y se retiró, mientras Ingrid se enderezaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y aroma a alcohol debajo de su nariz.**

**-Qué…?**

**-Te desmayaste, creo- dijo Fillmore- me puedes decir que te ocurrió… porqué te pusiste de esa manera?**

**Ingrid bajó la mirada. El chico no entendía porqué aquella expresión de culpa en su amiga. La chica soltó un suspiró y vió a su amigo a los ojos.**

**-Fillmore… tengo que confesarte algo…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Pequeñas confesiones

**Cap. 2**

**-Entonces… de donde la conoces?**

**El chico le pasó una taza de chocolate y la chica la tomó sin dejar de mirar el suelo.**

**-Ingrid?**

**-Tu sabes… que hay cosas sobre el pasado de uno que jamás quisiera decir… ni recordar…**

**-Si… te comprendo perfectamente- asintió Fillmore- pero… esa chica se ve…**

**-Ella es peligrosa Fillmore- dijo Ingrid- muy peligrosa… si no nos andamos con cuidado, nos podría meter en serios aprietos**

**-Je, no crees que estás exagerando un poco?**

**Ingrid se levantó con la mirada muy seria y Fillmore tragó un poco; la mirada de Ingrid se había vuelto fría, muy fría.**

**-Tu no la conoces como yo**

**La pelinegra se retiró de la oficina mientras llegaba Vallejo mirando por donde la chica se había retirado.**

**-Qué es lo que le sucede?**

**-No lo sé… pero lo voy a averiguar**

**…**

**El chico comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, pensando. Por alguna razón Ingrid le tenía miedo… pero porqué?... porqué le tendría miedo?. Ellos eran los mejores oficiales de la Patrulla de Seguridad, se habían enfrentado a muchas cosas… no había razón.**

**-Vaya… hoy no es un buen día…**

**Un grito cortó sus pensamientos de inmediato; alguien necesitaba ayuda. El chico frunció los ojos y corrió hacia donde se escuchaba una chica llorando. El cuarto de imprenta. Entró y se encontró a una chica en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente.**

**…**

**-Entonces… alguna pista de quién pudo ser?**

**Vallejo miraba alrededor, mientras Danny tomaba fotos y otros chicos buscaban algunas pistas. Fillmore movió la cabeza.**

**-Qué fue lo que robaron?- le preguntó Ingrid a la chica que Fillmore había encontrado**

**Esta se secó los ojos y se apartó sus dos rubias coletas de la cara y miró a la chica frente a ella.**

**-Se robaron… las estampillas especiales de la escuela… las habíamos hecho con motivo del día del cartero y… ahora no están!**

**-Cuantas estampillas eran?- preguntó Fillmore mientras Ingrid caminaba alrededor**

**-Eran 100… muy raras… edición especial**

**-Hmm- el chico miró hacia la puerta, pensando**

**-Folsom nos va a matar- se lamentó Vallejo moviendo la cabeza- nos va a matar y podremos decirle adiós a la Patrulla de Seguridad**

**-El ladrón no dejo huellas- informó Tejama levantándose- esto es extraño… generalmente dejan alguna huella…**

**-No ella**

**-Perdón?**

**El chico de lentes se volteó hacia Ingrid, que se había puesto muy pálida y recogía con unas pinzas un trozo de papel del suelo.**

**-Qué es eso?- dijo el chico mientras la chica de los flequillos rosas lo tomaba con un guante**

**-Dice… "Ali Capone"**

**-"Ali Capone"?... como… Al Capone?- el chico sonrió- qué interesante…**

**-Fue Asura- dijo Ingrid mirando hacia otro lado**

**Todos los chicos de la patrulla de seguridad la miraron confusos.**

**-Estás segura de eso, Third?**

**-Por supuesto- dijo Ingrid seria- Ali Capone, era su nick en mi escuela… era la mejor delincuente que había ahí… y siempre dejaba ese tipo de notas**

**-Pero… así sería fácil capturarla no?- dijo Fillmore mientras Danny le sacaba una foto a la evidencia**

**-Con esto, podremos arrestarla- dijo emocionado el pelirrojo mientras Ingrid negaba con la cabeza**

**-Porqué no?- dijo Vallejo confundido- si tu sabes que fue ella y dejó este papel…**

**-Acaso crees que iba a ser tan fácil?- dijo la chica aparentemente nerviosa y furiosa- estoy segura de que ese papel ni siquiera le pertenece… de hecho la tinta con la que fue escrito el mensaje no es de su pluma… todo es de otra persona, de manera que no podremos inculparla… no hay huellas y aparte de lo que yo sé, no hay pruebas para acusarla debidamente…**

**-Entonces… iré a hablar con Follsom- dijo Vallejo dándose la vuelta- Fillmore, Third… encargense de atraparla ustedes**

**-Pero…!**

**-Si tu la conoces Ingrid- dijo Vallejo- podrás capturarla**

**…**

**-Parece que sabes mucho de cómo utiliza sus métodos…**

**-Estuvimos en la misma escuela Fillmore, es obvio que la conozca**

**-No- dijo el chico y puso un brazo en un casillero, impidiendo el paso de la chica; esta soltó un suspiro- un delincuente jamás deja que cualquier persona conozca sus métodos… a menos que tenga un cómplice… no es verdad "Star"?**

**-Fillmore, basta ya!- dijo la chica recargándose en la pared**

**El chico la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos.**

**-Escucha… yo no sabía que tu y yo habíamos estado en el mismo barco… hasta ahora…**

**-Fillmore…**

**-Déjame terminar… si ambos nos vimos en la misma situación y ahora no lo quieres recordar, te entiendo mejor que nadie y lo sabes**

**La chica no apartaba la vista del suelo y el chico sonrió un poco. Era extraño saber que, su mas querida compañera también había sido delincuente como él.**

**-Aunque la verdad, me sorprendes… eso explica muchas cosas…**

**Ingrid sonrió un poco, que era lo que buscaba el chico desde un principio. Parecía que había conseguido calmarla y además era de las pocas veces en que tenían oportunidad de estar tan cerca…**

**-Pero que tierno!- dijo una voz con falsa emoción; Ingrid y Fillmore se separaron- tienes muy buen gusto Star, se ve como un buen chico**

**-Asura…**

**La chica de cabello castaño sonreía mirandolos de una manera bastante desagradable. Fillmore se volteó hacia ella con una mirada muy seria.**

**-Ten por seguro que te capturaremos**

**-"Ten por seguro que te capturaremos"- repitió la chica con un tono de voz agudo y cantarin- bah!... tendrán que espabilar mucho si quieren atraparme- dijo cruzandose de brazos y recargándose en la pared**

**-Mira… te vamos a atrapar y…**

**-Fillmore, no!**

**-Hay!... oficial Fillmore, porqué me dice eso?**

**De repente, la mirada de la chica había cambiado a una angustiada y había comenzado a llorar; eso impresionó al chico porque de repente parecía que era otra chica la que tenía frente a él.**

**-Oficial Fillmore, que le está haciendo a mi ayudante!?**

**Follsom había llegado y los miraba amenazante mientras Asura se escondía detrás de la directora.**

**-Pero…**

**-Nada de peros!- dijo la directora- no se acerque a mi ayudante… entendió?**

**-Señorita directora, todo esta bien- dijo la pelicastaña con una mirada dulce- no vaya a castigarlo**

**-Pero…**

**La niña le puso unos ojitos muy dulces y la directora suspiro.**

**-Esta bien pequeña Asura, todo esta bien, no hay razón para que te preocupes por personas como él… jamás pensé tener mejor ayudante!…no castigaré al oficial Fillmore… por ahora- la directora puso una mirada amenazante y señalo al chico con el dedo- te estaré vigilando**

**La directora se dio la media vuelta y se fue mientras Asura le enseñaba la lengua y sonreía de lo mas malvada, para luego correr tras la directora.**

**-Te dije que era mala… y astuta- dijo Ingrid**

**-Pero la atraparemos**

**…**


	3. Aprendiz

**Cap. 3**

**-Y… cómo la atraparemos?**

**Fillmore e Ingrid caminaban por los pasillos, vigilando por si veían algo extraño.**

**-Agente Fillmore, que agradable sorpresa!**

**La directora Follsom se acercaba a paso vivo y los chicos se miraron nerviosos; Follsom ahí, caminando hacia ellos… no presagiaba nada bueno.**

**-Se le ofrece algo directora?**

**-Pues ahora que lo preguntas, se me ofrecen muchas cosas como una taza de té o una pedicura permanente- dijo la directora sonriendo peligrosamente cosa que les erizó el pelo- pero por ahora, solo me conformaría con saber cómo va el caso de mis estampillas del día del cartero**

**-Estamos en ello- dijo Fillmore**

**-Estamos en ello, estamos en ello… no quiero un estamos en ello, quiero un "ya las encontramos directora"- canturreó esta- así que tienen 48 horas antes de que decida convertir la oficina de la patrulla en un salón para mi manicure!**

**-Entendemos directora**

**-Muy bien- la directora volvió a sonreír y se retiro**

**Fillmore e Ingrid se miraron.**

**-No sé como siempre ha de tener una respuesta para todo lo que dices- dijo la chica renaudando camino y moviendo la cabeza- qué es lo que hara?**

**-Además de pensar durante todo el día en como deshacer la Patrulla?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- no se, supongo que debe ser algo muy entretenido**

**-Tal vez**

**Ambos chicos llegaron hasta las oficinas de la patrulla, cuando alguien los esperaba en la puerta.**

**-Aún siguen sin encontrar esas estampillas?**

**-Asura- murmuró Fillmore poniendo expresión seria- porqué tienes que hacer esto tan difícil?... estoy seguro de que tú las robaste**

**-Vaya… de verdad?- dijo la chica mirándolo- y… si estás tan seguro de que yo las tengo… porqué no me las has quitado?**

**Fillmore gruñó apretando los puños… estaba tentando su suerte.**

**-Vamos… si fuiste un delincuente- sisseó la chica- piensa como uno… tal vez así encuentres la respuesta, jajajaja**

**-Qué sucede aquí?**

**Vallejo salió de la oficina y se les quedó mirando a los tres. Fillmore e Ingrid miraron a la chica, que miraba con la boca un poco abierta al comisionado que la miró de arriba abajo.**

**-La ayudante de Follsom- dijo- se le ofrece algo señorita?**

**-Nada- dijo esta moviendo la cabeza nerviosa y comenzando a irse- nos vemos**

**Los chicos se le quedaron viendo hasta que desapareció por el pasillo y luego, entraron a la oficina. **

**-Pero qué…?**

**El escritorio de Danny estaba lleno de fotografías de la chica nueva, mientras este las miraba suspirando.**

**-Danny, qué estas haciendo?**

**-Te gustan Fillmore?- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo- a qué es preciosa?- suspiró- crees que acepte salir conmigo?**

**-Hmmm… pues intentalo… tal vez nos harías más fácil el trabajo- el chico se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su escritorio pensativo**

**Ingrid comenzó a reir en voz baja, cosa que llamó la atención del chico.**

**-Qué sucede?**

**-Nada… es solo Danny… me pregunto como consiguió esas fotografías**

**Fillmore levantó la cabeza frunciendo los ojos.**

**-Fillmore?**

**El chico no dijo nada. Se levantó y fue hasta donde se encontraba el chico.**

**-Danny, me dejarías ver tus fotografías?**

**-Claro!- el chico se las pasó y Fillmore comenzó a verlas- cómo las conseguiste?**

**-Me la encontré en el cuarto oscuro del grupo de fotografía- dijo- me dijo que estaba imprimiendo unas fotos y le pregunté que si podía sacarle algunas… y me dijo que sí!- exclamó el niño emocionado**

**-Ya veo… con que el cuarto de fotografías**

**…**

**-Fillmore… no veo nada**

**-Encenderé la luz… ya revisé y no hay fotos que se arruinen si la enciendo**

**El chico accionó el interruptor que iluminó de amarillo el cuarto de revelado. Comenzaron a revisar el lugar, en busca de algo fuera de lugar.**

**-Mira esto- dijo Ingrid sacando con el pie una caja que en un costado decía "Cuarto de imprenta"**

**-Las estampillas**

**Fillmore se colocó unos guantes y abrió la caja. Estaba llena de fotografías viejas de los integrantes del club de fotografía… pero nada de las estampillas.**

**-No puede ser- murmuró molesto, cuando una risotada les llamó la atención**

**-Muy tarde oficiales**

**El chico se levantó y dirigió la mirada a la chica que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta, sin dejar de reir.**

**-Basta ya!... no juegues con nosotros**

**-Pero si esto es muy divertido Star- la chica de cabello castaño miro a Ingrid sonriendo y luego, pasó la vista a Fillmore- yo no tengo la culpa de que tu novio llegue tarde a pesar de que les dejé esa pista hace un día**

**-En primer lugar, no somos novios- dijo Fillmore- y en segundo, que quieres decir con eso de que nos dejaste pistas?**

**-Las fotografías, tontito- dijo la chica- deje que tu amigo me tomara esas fotografias, esperando en vano que con ello, dieras con las estampillas… pero te tardaste- la chica se dio media vuelta- nos vemos luego Star… hasta luego, Filimaru**

**-Fillmore- gruñó**

**El chico puso una expresión enfadada… cómo era posible!?... y luego, sonrió y comenzó a reir.**

**-Fillmore?**

**-Jamás creí que me encontraría con alguien que lograra esquivarme tantas veces- dijo el chico- y como ex delincuente… es mi deber no dejar que nadie me supere**

**-Qué quieres decir?**

**-Si luchar con ella como oficial de la patrulla de seguridad no funciona… entonces, tendré que volver a convertirme en delincuente- dijo- pero esta vez… tu me enseñarás**

**-A qué te refieres?**

**-Tu conoces sus métodos no?- dijo el chico- digamos que tu te conviertes en la jefa, y yo en tu secuaz… entonces, tendrías que enseñarme a hacer los trabajos como tu…**

**-Como ella hizo conmigo- sonrió Ingrid- hagámoslo**

**…**


	4. Leccion uno

**Cap. 4**

**-Primero, una de las reglas que siempre nos impuso fue no dudar, cubrir a tus compañeros, jamás delatarlos y sin importar como, jamás dejarte atrapar**

**-Suena como cualquier regla de cualquier pandilla**

**Fillmore se encontraba sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados mirando a su compañera, que daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación.**

**-La pequeña mafia no es cualquier pandilla- dijo la chica deteniendose frente al chico, con las manos en la espalda y clavando sus ojos en él; el chico nunca la había visto tan decidida, realmente se lo estaba tomando muy en serio- Asura siempre exigía lo mejor de lo mejor en sus compañeros, no importa lo que sucediera la mayoría de las veces escapabamos y si no, ella misma se encargaba de sacarnos de problemas**

**-Ya veo… a pesar de ser una villana, se preocupa por los suyos- dijo el chico- supongo que por eso se hicieron tan buenas amigas**

**-De hecho, ella fue mi única amiga- admitió Ingrid sentandose en la mesa de un escritorio- ella me enseñó muchas cosas y siempre me confiaba todos sus secretos… siempre ibamos juntas a todo… Asura era muy popular entre los clubs y muchas veces la invitaron a entrar pero ella no aceptaba, porque no me aceptaban a mi**

**-Hmm…- el chico suspiró- estás segura de que puedes hacer esto?**

**-Si- Ingrid saltó de la mesa y caminó hacia Fillmore- listo para la primer prueba?**

**-Listo**

**Ambos chicos salieron del salón, Fillmore detrás de la chica de negro. En un principio, se había extrañado cuando en la escuela, recién entrada, la acusaban de hacer travesuras y dudar de atrapar delincuentes; pero ahora… recordaba que ella misma le había contado que había tenido problemas con unos globos pestilentes.**

**Je, y el que creía que habían capturado a la persona equivocada. Seguramente y ese había sido uno de sus trabajos con Asura. De igual forma, le había sorprendido la vez que el cuarto donde guardaban el traje de la langosta, estaba cerrado firmemente e Ingrid, con una facilidad asombrosa había sacado una tarjeta y con esta había abierto sin dificultad la puerta.**

**-No es tan malo aprender cosas malas- había dicho esa vez, pero él no le había dado importancia… que tonto, ahora le era tan obvio. Casi todas las habilidades que utilizaba en la Patrulla de Seguridad obviamente las había aprendido durante su época de criminal, igual que él.**

**Ahora que lo pensaba, ambos eran tan iguales!. Por eso eran también los mejores de la Patrulla… solo ellos dos. Ingrid le hizo una señal con el dedo y lo detuvo con una mano en una esquina. El chico se asomó levemente y pudo ver a Asura, recargada en un casillero.**

**Segundos después, la chica comenzó a caminar.**

**-Una técnica muy eficaz, es adivinar a donde va a continuación- dijo Ingrid en un tono que le hizo pensar al chico, que ella estaba recordando su antigua escuela- era una de las favoritas de Ali… Asura…- se corrigió- de esta forma, podríamos vigilar a la víctima… **

**-Entonces, qué esperamos?- dijo Fillmore- hay que seguirla**

**Ambos chicos comenzaron a adelantarse algunos pasillos, siempre delante de la chica de cabello castaño, intentando adivinar la dirección que tomaría a continuación.**

**-Crees que nos lleve a donde guarda las estampillas?- preguntó Fillmore**

**Ingrid negó con la cabeza mientras se asomaba por una esquina del edificio.**

**-No… pero podremos saber los lugares que frecuenta- dijo**

**Le tomó la mano al chico y lo estiró hasta que quedaron ocultos entre unas gavetas, aunque muy apretados.**

**-Ingrid…- dijo el chico intentando respirar- no podías encontrar un mejor escondite?**

**-Lo siento, pero tiene que ser un sitio desde el cual podamos ver- dijo haciendo esfuerzo por acomodarse también.**

**En lo que intentaban acomodarse, ambos terminaron abrazados pues era la única manera en que no se golpeaban con los codos ni se picaban los costados.**

**-Sabes, esta no es precisamente mi posición favorita y mucho menos en la escuela- dijo el chico**

**-Bueno… por lo menos ya no estamos a la vista y ambos cabemos- dijo la chica mirando el piso y Fillmore alcanzó a notar un leve sonrojo**

**-Ingrid?... te encuentras bien?**

**-Si… si, estoy bien- dijo intentando no verlo, pero sin poder evitarlo levantó la vista- a… a ti te molesta?**

**-No… para nada**

**Un pequeño silencio incómodo.**

**-Oye…- dijo el chico- eh… eras buena?**

**Ingrid levantó una ceja.**

**-A qué te refieres?**

**-Digo, cuando eras delincuente juvenil- soltó una risita- eras la mano derecha de Asura no?**

**-Si, lo era… pero esa ya quedó atrás, aunque a veces extraño esa época- dijo nostálgica**

**-Si… te entiendo**

**Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras Ingrid le sonreía. Eso hizo que el chico se sonrojara un poco, generalmente no se fijaba en las chicas, tenía muchísimas mas cosas en las que pensar pero en ese momento, no pudo evitar pensar en que la chica frente a él realmente se veía bonita cuando sonreía. Sin pensar en lo que hacía en esos segundos se acercó un poco a la chica que lo abrazaba cuando… se escuchó el ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban.**

**-Es Asura- dijo Ingrid mirando en otra dirección, evidentemente sonrojada.**

**Fillmore se maldijo mientras se recargaba en el casillero detrás de la chica. Asura King miró a ambas partes del pasillo, asegurandose de que nadie anduviera por ahí y se introdujo en el Taller de Pintura.**

**-Andando- dijo Fillmore**

**Ambos chicos se soltaron saliendo de su escondite y se pegaron a la puerta, levemente inclinados. Fillmore le hizo una seña a Ingrid y esta asintió; el chico tomó la perilla de la puerta y estaba a punto de girarla, cuando alguien la abrió por ellos haciéndoles caer uno arriba del otro.**

**-La Técnica de adelantarse al objetivo, muy buena Star- dijo Asura sonriendo mientras veía a los chicos a sus pies- pero se te olvidó que, el maestro siempre sabe lo que su alumno piensa… si no, no sería el maestro**

**-Pero a ti se te olvida que el alumno algún día supera al maestro- dijo Fillmore, tomando una escoba que estaba tirada a su lado y arrastrandola por el suelo para golpear los tobillos de la chica**

**Esta saltó la escoba y riendo, comenzó a correr.**

**-Fillmore, se escapa- exclamó Ingrid mientras se incorporaba**

**-Rayos, detesto cuando corren!- exclamó el chico evidentemente molesto, mientras comenzaban la persecución.**

**Los chicos corrían por los pasillos a todo lo que daban las piernas, esquivando a otros alumnos en el camino, aunque Fillmore notó algo muy extraño: muchas veces, pasaban entre los trabajos de otros alumnos, y la chica frente a él, los esquivaba, evitando su destrucción. Pasaron al lado del Taller de Réplicas en Miniatura, de donde estaban sacando varias miniaturas de arboles Bonsái; el chico vió su oportunidad y arrojó el carrito de miniaturas contra la chica. Esta se giró mientras las miniaturas se dirigían al suelo, donde se romperían, evitando que cualquiera pudiera caminar o correr por el piso debido al vidrio.**

**-Mis miniaturas!- chilló un chico- pasé dos semanas enteras creándolas!**

**En cuestión de un segundo, la chica saltó y tomó una lona que colgaba de un casillero y la arrojó delante de las miniaturas, que cayeron en este sin romperse. El chico de las miniaturas cayó al suelo aliviado, mientras Asura se volteaba hacia Fillmore y negaba con un dedo, antes de volver a correr.**

**-Porqué hizo eso?- dijo el chico mientras Ingrid lo alcanzaba**

**-Si había algo que no hacía la Pequeña Mafia, era perjudicar a quienes no eran sus víctimas- dijo la chica mientras Fillmore levantaba una ceja- Asura decía que era injusto involucrar a terceros en problemas que solo debían afectar a las personas indicadas**

**-Selectiva- dijo el chico- algo extraño, no crees?**

**Ingrid se encogió de hombros mientras tomaban un pasillo a la derecha.**

**-Fillmore, nos acercamos al cuartel de la Patrulla!- exclamó Ingrid**

**-Vallejo!- gritó el chico- persecución en progreso!**

**Asura gruñó furiosa por haber tomado ese camino, evidentemente se había equivocado. La puerta de la Patrulla se abrió y un chico se atravesó en el camino de ella. Esta se detuvo en el acto con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que el chico frente a ella que parecía no dar crédito a sus ojos.**

**-Anza!- gritó Fillmore- detenla!**

**Joseph Anza miró aun sorprendido a la chica frente a ella y esta, sin dejar de verlo, pasó a su lado y desapareció entre la masa de chicos que salían en ese momento de los salones; se giró lentamente, mirando por donde había desaparecido mientras Fillmore e Ingrid llegaban.**

**Ingrid se dejó caer al suelo, muy agotada y Fillmore se recargó en sus rodillas tomando aire y muy molesto.**

**-Porqué la dejaste escapar!? **

**…**

**TBC**


	5. Silencio bajo presión

**Cap. 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Porqué no la detuviste Anza!?**

**Vallejo se veía realmente furioso, su chocolate salpicaba por todos lados, mientras el chico miraba fijamente el piso sin expresión alguna.**

**Fillmore estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras Ingrid mirada un poco confusa al chico en la silla.**

**-No crees que se haya asustado, verdad?- le dijo Tehama a la chica mientras Danny se acercaba**

**-Seguramente fue un momento de miedo!- exclamó Danny mientras corría hasta quedar al lado de Joseph- he escuchado que sucede entre los miembros mas trabajados de algunos grupos**

**-No tuve miedo!- exclamó el chico evidentemente molesto, mientras Vallejo se detenía frente a él y levantaba una ceja**

**-Ah no?- dijo el chico salpicando un poco de chocolate en el suelo- entonces, que fue?**

**-Yo…- el chico apretó los dientes y luego, soltando un suspiro resignado miró el suelo- no puedo decirlo**

**-Porqué no?- interrogó Tehama**

**El chico negó con la cabeza, mientras la chica de los flequillos rosados levantaba los brazos en derrota y caminaba hacia la puerta.**

**-Ve si tu puedes sacarle algo Fillmore- dijo Vallejo pasando por el lado de este, que asintió**

**-Veré que puedo hacer**

**El chico de los lentes caminó y se posicionó delante del chico, que seguía mirando al piso.**

**-Si?- dijo- necesito hacer un reporte del asunto?... o acaso me van a castigar?**

**-No queremos hacer nada de eso Anza- dijo cruzando los brazos- pero lo que si queremos saber es… porqué la dejaste escapar?**

**-Como ya he dicho cerca de un millón de veces, ese no es tu asunto Fillmore- dijo el chico evidentemente comenzando a enojarse mas**

**-Escucha Joseph- dijo Ingrid acercandose preocupada- queremos que esto no pase a mayores… tan solo di que te paralizaste o algo así y eso es todo**

**-No acostumbro mentir Ingrid- dijo el chico levantandose- y como dije antes… no voy a decir nada**

**-Estas arriesgando tu puesto en la Patrulla de Seguridad, Anza- dijo Fillmore mirando por donde se iba el chico- piénsalo bien**

**El chico se detuvo en la puerta unos cuantos segundos y luego, se marchó.**

**-Cielos- murmuró Fillmore pasandose una mano por la cabeza- estoy muy seguro de que Anza sabe algo, algo que lo hizo dejar escapar a tu amiga**

**-Yo también creo eso- dijo Ingrid acercándose al chico y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- pero si él no quiere decírnoslo… es su elección**

**-Si… pero aun así, me molesta tanto que se haya escapado!- exclamó mientras Ingrid comenzaba a reír**

**-Ella es buena escapista… y te lo dice su mano derecha- Ingrid le guiñó un ojo mientras lo empujaba con un dedo y salía de la sala de interrogaciones**

**Fillmore sonrió y luego, se le ocurrió una idea; corrió hasta la chica y se le paró enfrente.**

**-Tienes planes para esta noche?**

**La chica lo miró a los ojos y el chico se puso nervioso, mientras se daba ánimos internamente. Ingrid sonrió.**

**-No, no tengo planes**

**-Genial… te gustaría ir a la pizzería… como a eso de las 7?**

**-Un par de chicos de primaria saliendo a cenar a una pizzería a las 7?- dijo Ingrid sin dejar de sonreír y cruzandose de brazos**

**-Somos muy buenos amigos, no creo que haya problema**

**-No… te espero a las 7 entonces- dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír y retirandose**

**-A las 7 entonces…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La pizzería tenía un ambiente muy familiar y algunos padres vieron entre extrañados y sorprendidos al par de chicos que se sentaron en una mesa.**

**-Es extraño que se nos queden mirando de esa manera- dijo Fillmore mientras Ingrid comenzaba a reír**

**-Para mi no- dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreir- siempre se me han quedado viendo… por lo menos, no me ven como una fenómeno, como ocurre en la escuela**

**-Tu no eres una fenómeno- dijo Fillmore levantando una ceja**

**-Hay gente que si lo cree- la chica se encogió de hombros**

**El chico pidió la comida y comenzaron la cena platicando de cosas variadas desde la escuela, hasta algunos criminales pero sin tocar el tema de la chica King… hasta que Ingrid miró hacia fuera.**

**-Sucede algo?**

**-No, no es nada- dijo la chica**

**-Todavía pensando en lo que sucedió con Anza?**

**-No puedo evitarlo- dijo Ingrid- en alguna parte de mi memoria, algo me dice que yo sé porqué lo hizo- suspiró- pero…**

**-No lo recuerdas- dijo el chico- a mi también me preocupa- dijo- y mas después de lo que dijo Vallejo esta tarde…**

**-Qué dijo Vallejo?**

**-Debido a que Anza no la detuvo… la directora Follsom esta diciendo que si no encontramos las estampillas, Joseph dejará su puesto**

**-Pero… eso no es bueno!... pobre Joseph…**

**-Si, no me gustaría estar en su lugar…**

**Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. Fillmore se quedó pensando en muchas cosas… y la mayoría relacionadas con la chica que tenía enfrente… porque era tan difícil?... Robar la cafetería parecía un mero juego de niños, comparado con lo que quería decir en esos momentos.**

**-Oye Ingrid…- dijo**

**-Si?... qué sucede?**

**-Aquella vez… cuando seguíamos a Asura…**

**Ingrid abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó.**

**-Si…?**

**-Bueno… yo quería decirte…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Bueno…- Fillmore se rascó la nuca mirando a otro lado- tu sabes que eres muy especial para mi**

**-Muchas gracias- dijo Ingrid- tu… también eres especial y lo sabes**

**-Si…- frunció los ojos- pero el caso es…!**

**Fillmore la miró directo a los ojos mientras esta ponía expresión confundida. Ya era hora y no podía dar marcha atrás… era ahora o nunca.**

**-Tu… me gustas Ingrid**

**La chica abrió mucho los ojos, mientras estas palabras llegaban a su mente y la hacían sonrojarse cual semáforo en alto. El chico decidió que era hora de terminar lo que desgraciadamente había interrumpido la ladrona de estampillas; se acercó a la niña frente a él y la besó suavemente.**

**Esta se sorprendió mucho… era el primer beso que recibía… era el primer beso para ambos. Cerró los ojos y lo devolvió de manera suave. Por alguna razón, estaba feliz… muy feliz. Ambos se separaron completamente rojos, mientras miraban el suelo como si hubiese algo interesante en sus manchas.**

**-Vaya!- exclamó Ingrid- eso fue…**

**-Extraño- completó Fillmore y ambos sonrieron- lo mejor será no mencionarlo a los chicos… aún**

**-Estoy de acuerdo**

**En esos momentos la mente fotográfica de Ingrid le dio un flashazo.**

**-Fillmore- dijo la chica- ya sé porqué Joseph no detuvo a Asura cuando se la encontró en el pasillo**

**-A… qué te refieres?**

**-Estoy recordando… algo que me mencionó Asura cuando ibamos a la misma escuela- dijo la chica seria- tengo que hablar con ella mañana**

**-Espero que tengas suerte Ingrid- dijo el chico tomandole una mano- sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo**

**Ingrid le sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla**

**-Lo sé**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. Cartas sobre la mesa

**Cap. 6**

**En el patio de una escuela una niña con una cola de caballo miraba el suelo muy asustada. Todos los chicos se le quedaban viendo extraño y eso la hacía sentirse muy mal… solo era un poco diferente a ellos… tal vez sabía muchisimas mas cosas que ellos pero y que!?**

**Se levantó de su sitio y se metió en un salón, hasta el fondo donde dejo caer varias lagrimas de tristeza y frustración… se odiaba a si misma por ser diferente… como le hubiera gustado ser parte del promedio…**

**Y fue entonces cuando la escuchó.**

**-…entonces, todo queda claro?... quiero esos botes de queso fundido a las 10:40 horas… andando!**

**Una niña acababa de entrar al salón y detrás de ella, pudo ver a una niña de color y un niño de ojos rasgados que hacían un saludo militar y se iban. Eso la hizo reir un poco, pero también le anunció a la recién llegada que no se encontraba sola.**

**Esta niña tenía el cabello castaño largo, con dos flecos largos a los lados de la cara y una mirada muy fiera pero que en esos momentos suavizó al ver el susto que le estaba metiendo a la otra niña. Después de quedarse en silencio durante algunos segundos, la niña de cabello castaño habló.**

**-Que raro… generalmente los niños salen huyendo apenas suena el timbre del recreo- soltó una risita- pero tu no…**

**Esto cohibió un poco a la niña de la cola de caballo mientras la otra sonreía de aquella manera tan extraña y se sentaba frente a ella, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo; si no supiera que era niña, hubiera jurado que era varón.**

**-También las personas que se quedan… generalmente son los que roban o se dedican a la "Pequeña Mafia"**

**La pelicastaña agudizó mas la vista pero no por eso dejó de sonreir. De alguna manera, aquella sonrisa comenzó a tranquilizar a la niña de la coleta. **

**-Eres diferente- dijo y la niña de la coleta volvió a mirar al piso… siempre que le decían eso, venía algo malo- que genial**

**-Perdón?- dijo sorprendida la niña de la coleta**

**-Qué?- dijo la pelicastaña- dije que es genial que seas diferente… mi nombre es Asura- dijo tendiéndole la mano**

**La niña de la coleta la miró a los ojos, antes de sonreír y aceptar la mano.**

**-Ingrid Third**

**-Ingrid, eh?- dijo la pelicastaña sonriendo- un placer**

**-Al contrario- dijo sin poder evitar sonreir- quienes eran esos niños?**

**-Ah, ellos?... subordinados- dijo con naturalidad**

**A partir de ese día, Ingrid y Asura se volvieron inseparables. La niña de la coleta se enteró de que la que ahora era su mejor amiga, era la líder de toda la "pequeña mafia" y era conocida como Ali Capone; a Asura le hacía gracia casi todo lo que decía Ingrid.**

**Incluso, la hizo su mano derecha y la llamo "Star", su compañera en el crimen. Pero eso fue hasta el día en que Ingrid tuvo que partir…**

**-Te voy a extrañar Star- dijo Asura mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amiga**

**-Yo también Asura**

**Todos los chicos de la pequeña mafia se encontraban ahí, lamentando la ida de su compañera. **

**-Ingrid- dijo Asura de pronto, poniéndose muy seria- cuando llegues a la Middle X… asegúrate de extender la pequeña mafia… tu serás la nueva líder**

**-Te lo prometo**

**Entonces, fue cuando Ingrid llegó a la escuela… y conoció a Fillmore… jamás hubiera creído que se pasaría al otro lado del bando… y que la llegada de Asura complicaría tantas cosas. Ingrid cerró el libro con todas las fotografías que tenía de su antigua escuela y cerró los ojos.**

**Había un recuerdo que quería recuperar bien… y estaba segura de que tenía que ver con Asura y Joseph… pero… entonces, abrió los ojos… tomó su libro hasta que dio con la foto que buscaba.**

**-Bingo!**

**La niña salió corriendo hacia la escuela, tenía algo que arreglar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…**

**O tal vez ya lo era.**

**-Por última vez, Joseph- dijo Vallejo mirando a los ojos al chico frente a él y apoyandose en la mesa- danos un porqué… y tu puesto se salvará… pero habla!**

**-Ya te lo dije Vallejo- dijo el chico soltando un suspiro resignado- si me quieres quitar el puesto, adelante… eso no detendrá los robos…**

**-Ah, es que acaso tu sabes algo!?- exclamó Vallejo triunfal mientras el niño en la silla deseaba haberse mordido la lengua- escúpelo**

**-…**

**-Bien… hicimos lo que pudimos- dijo derrotado Frank Bishop, quien también estaba ahí apoyando a su amigo- el chico no hablará… y en una hora lo destituirán de su puesto**

**-Entonces, lo mejor será que me ponga a recoger mis cosas, no es así?- dijo el niño con naturalidad, mientras se paraba y salía de la habitación.**

**-ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! Me está volviendo loco!- gritó Vallejo mientras Fillmore y Frank se retiraban a distancia prudente- estamos fritos!... gracias a Joseph podemos decirle adiós a la Patrulla de Seguridad!**

**-A mi me gustaría saber, que tiene esa niña que Anza no quiere hablar de ello- dijo Fillmore preocupado**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En otro sitio de la escuela, Asura King se encontraba sentada con los pies cómodamente puestos sobre una caja, mientras dos niños a su alrededor con los brazos cruzados vigilaban.**

**-Asura!**

**Ingrid entró de repente, pero se detuvo al ver al par que comenzaba a hacer gestos amenazadores. La niña de cabello negro retrocedió, pero la chica de pelo castaño alzó una mano y los niños la miraron y se alejaron.**

**-Ingrid, que agradable sorpresa- dijo Asura sin dejar de sonreír- a que debo tu visita?**

**-Tu juego ya terminó- dijo Ingrid muy seria- devuelvenos las estampillas**

**-Y porqué lo haría?- dijo la chica sonriendo despectiva- esta escuela es un gran lugar para fundar una nueva pequeña mafia…**

**-No se trata de que hagas tu banda de ladrones nuevamente o no!- exclamó Ingrid, cosa que nadie la había visto hacer nunca- se trata de Joseph!**

**La expresión de la pequeña líder tuvo un cambio brusco, a una de preocupación.**

**-Qué pasó con él?**

**-Bueno- comenzó Ingrid cruzandose de brazos- debido a que no hemos encontrado las estampillas y que él te dejo escapar… lo despedirán de su puesto en quince minutos**

**-Qué!?- exclamó Asura golpeando con las manos la caja- pero eso no es justo!**

**-Son las órdenes de Follsom- dijo Ingrid**

**-Pobres de aquellos que se atrevan a hacerlo- gruñó Asura e Ingrid sonrió**

**-Solo hay una manera de que puedas ayudarlo- dijo Ingrid- devuelve las estampillas**

**La niña se dio la media vuelta mientras Asura ponía expresión decidida.**

**-No lo haré Ingrid**

**-Es tu decisión- dijo la niña de pelo negro- después de todo… es la felicidad de tu novio contra la tuya… piénsalo… si realmente quieres a Joseph… sabrás que hacer…**

**Ingrid cerró la puerta, dejando a una muy consternada Asura.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	7. Un buen final

**Cap. 7**

**Ingrid se retiró de la presencia de Asura, rogando que lo que hizo fuera lo correcto… la verdad no recordaba muy bien el cómo y el cuando había descubierto que Joseph y Asura habían comenzado a salir… generalmente se lo hubiese imaginado al lado de Karen.**

**Pero bueno… eso seguro a la chica de los flequillos rosas no le haría gracia cuando se enterara. Cómo podía complicar tanto las cosas la llegada de una ex compañera?... en esos momentos, lo único que podía hacer era ir al cuartel de la patrulla y esperar…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La chica de cabellos castaños miraba fijamente hacia el frente, mientras en su mente luchaban dos fuerzas que se oponían la una a la otra… podía quedarse así como estaba y hacer crecer la nueva rama de la Pequeña Mafia e incluso podía unir a Joseph con ellos.**

**Pero estaba segura de que él no aceptaría. Amaba mucho el trabajar para la Patrulla de Seguridad y aunque lo echaran de esta, el no se le uniría, pero tampoco la perjudicaría; se recargó en la caja y sonrió cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza**

**-Muy bien jugado Star…- susurró para si misma antes de sacar una pequeña pieza de ajedrez de un bolsillo y lanzarla al aire para luego atraparla- muy bien jugado… check mate**

**Un momento después emitió un gruñido peligroso cuando tocaron levemente a la puerta.**

**-Puedo pasar?- dijo Fillmore asomándose mientras la pelicastaña rodaba los ojos- un bonito lugar… cómodo, acogedor y bueno para ocultar cosas robadas**

**-Oh no, ni creas que lo harás- gruñó la niña señalandolo con un dedo- ya me han dicho los otros niños lo que haces!- afiló la mirada- hablas y hablas y hablas hasta que les aturdes la conciencia y consigues lo que quieres**

**-Jeje, de verdad?- dijo el chico sentandose frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa que no le dio confianza- si, es cierto que muchas veces hago eso pero esta vez no- terminó y se recargó en sus manos, arriba de la caja- lo que quiero saber es, cómo te hiciste amiga de Ingrid?... y mas aún, qué tienes que ver con Joseph?**

**-A Ingrid la conocí cuando estaba sola en un salón- dijo la chica… después de todo, eso no era algo que necesitara ocultar- siempre estaba sola, así que a mi me pareció que tenía un enorme talento escondido- a esto sonrió enormemente- así que… me la lleve conmigo**

**-La utilizaste- afirmó Fillmore, pero Asura soltó una risotada**

**-Por favor!- exclamó- creí que eras mas suspicaz!- lo miró seriamente siendo correspondida por el otro- no me refería al gran talento que tenía como ladrona… aunque era muy bueno, su verdadero talento era ver mas allá de una persona**

**-Ver mas allá?- dijo el chico**

**-Así es- respondió- Ingrid puede saber como es una persona con tal solo mirar sus ojos… mas allá de su apariencia, puede saber mucho sobre si eres bueno o malo… ve el YO verdadero… ese es su mejor talento- dijo sin quitar su expresión de seriedad**

**-Y supongo que tu puedes hacer lo mismo- dijo el chico, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa**

**-Yo la comprendía y ella me comprendía… nos hicimos las mejores amigas… hasta que vino aquí y tuvo "otros" intereses- dijo mirándole de arriba abajo, logrando un leve rubor en el chico**

**-Te refieres a lo de la Patrulla de Seguridad, verdad?**

**-Sabes?... hacerte el tonto no te queda- dijo ella ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras él miraba un poco hacia el techo**

**-Humm… se está haciendo tarde- murmuró levantandose de pronto y caminando hacia la puerta**

**-Me agradó su visita, joven Fillmore- dijo la chica estirándose**

**-Si… pero sabes linda?... tampoco queda en ti hacerte la tonta…**

**-A qué te refieres con eso?**

**Fillmore podía sentir la mirada de la chica King clavada en su espalda y sonrió un poco, antes de contestar al fin.**

**-No necesito decirlo… tu sabes a lo que me refiero**

**Y por segunda vez en ese día, la dejaron sola metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que…**

**-Señorita Capone- interrumpió uno de sus secuaces- descubrimos a un vago intentando robarnos lo que robamos**

**-Bien… habrá que castigarlo- dijo aburrida hasta que una idea brillante pasó por su cabeza- espera, tal vez… podamos utilizarlo- sonrió**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Todos los miembros de la Patrulla de Seguridad de Middle X se encontraban formados en dos hileras, formando un corredor de chicos hasta la puerta de entrada de las oficinas, esperando… Ingrid y Fillmore se encontraban hasta adelante también esperando.**

**A ellos les tocaría la misión de escoltarle por delante, para evitar cualquier ataque o cualquier intento de escape aunque por dentro tanto él como ella sabían que era en vano… el chico no escaparía, él no era de ese tipo y no creían que lo sería, aún después de tan degradante ceremonia. Podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente. Todos los miembros estaban muy nerviosos, nunca nada como aquello había ocurrido en sus filas y estaban seguros de que pronto la Patrulla de Seguridad sería oficialmente desintegrada.**

**-Oh, debo de ser fuerte- dijo Danny apretando los puños- me duele mucho que Joseph nos haya traicionado!-**** exclamó**

**-Cállate O'Farrell- dijo Tehama aparentemente furiosa- él no hizo nada… simplemente lo inculparon, eso fue todo!**

**-En parte, estoy de acuerdo contigo Tehama- dijo Fillmore preocupado- Anza no es del tipo que nos traicionaría**

**-Seguramente hubo una muy buena razón para sus actos- murmuró Tehama mirando a la chica de negro- tu que opinas Ingrid?**

**-Que tuvo una MUY poderosa razón- dijo**

**-Crees que lo haga?- le murmuró Fillmore a la chica, una vez que se aseguró de que nadie mas los escucharía**

**-Por supuesto- dijo Ingrid apretando los puños- la conozco muy bien… no dejará pasar esta oportunidad**

**-Entonces, la atraparemos- dijo el chico**

**Ambos se tomaron la mano y sonrieron levemente, cuando el crujido de una puerta los puso en alerta. Joseph Anza salió de la oficina de Vallejo, con las manos dentro de su pantalón y los miró a todos atentamente como esperando una lluvia de reclamaciones, pero nadie dijo nada.**

**A los lados de este, salieron Vallejo y Bishop quienes lo escoltarían por detrás; Vallejo soltó un suspiró y miró al chico a los ojos.**

**-Esta es tu última oportunidad, si quieres hablar ahora, yo…**

**El chico negó con la cabeza, mientras el comisionado cerraba la boca triste; luego, poniendo una expresión severa, le indicó con la mano que caminara lo cual hizo sin siquiera levantar la vista para ver a sus compañeros, que lo miraban algunos con lástima, otros con desprecio.**

**-Esto es vergonzoso- dijo Danny sin poder contenerse, a lo que Fillmore le dio un golpe con el codo**

**-O'Farrell!**

**-Déjale Fillmore- dijo Joseph llegando hasta ellos y asintiendo con la cabeza**

**El chico soltó un suspiro, antes de girarse hacia el corredor junto con Ingrid.**

**-De verdad lo lamento Joseph**

**-No hay nada que lamentar- dijo el chico caminando detrás de ellos- y no me siento culpable ni me siento mal… así tenía que ser**

**-En silencio- murmuró Vallejo acallando a los otros- avancen rápido… quiero acabar con esto antes de que se enfríe mi chocolate**

**Los chicos movieron la cabeza negativamente, mientras continuaban su camino al auditorio. Una vez adentro, la directora Follsom tomó un papel y miró severamente al chico que se encontraba parado a su lado, con expresión aburrida.**

**-Generalmente daría un discurso sobre lo decepcionados que estamos por su comportamiento, señor Anza- comenzó la directora dulcemente, a lo que todos les recorrio un escalofrío- pero desgraciadamente no es así- dijo arrugando el papel y arrojandolo hacia atrás- eres una verdadera vergüenza para tus compañeros!- exclamó furiosa- dejar escapar a un ladrón y todavía encima, acusan a mi ayudante, Asura King!- respiró profundamente- que vergüenza… a partir de estos momentos, Joseph Anza, tu…**

**Pero ya no pudo continuar, puesto que un sonido en los altoparlantes hizo que a todos les doliera la cabeza.**

**-Pero que es eso?- exclamó Fillmore**

**-No tengo ni idea- dijo Ingrid mirando alrededor**

**-Oh, vamos chicos!- dijo la voz de un niño a través de las bocinas- de verdad que son tontos… de verdad creen que la chica se robó las estampillas?... y miren que despedir a un patrullero que no detuvo a una inocente!**

**-Encuentren al que está utilizando mi micrófono, ahora!- gritó Follsom mientras dos patrulleros corrían a la dirección y los demás veían como hipnotizados las bocinas**

**-Si realmente quieren mis estampillas- gritó una voz en el pasillo- tendrán que atraparme!**

**-Vamos!- exclamó Fillmore corriendo, seguido muy de cerca por Ingrid**

**Una vez en el pasillo, observaron a un chico con una sudadera que le tapaba el rostro huyendo hacia la salida.**

**-Detenganlo ahora!- exclamó Vallejo, a lo que los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a correr**

**Pasaron a través de varios pasillos, empujando a los del Club de patinetas que en esos momentos circulaban.**

**-Lo lamento- dijo Fillmore quitandole la patineta a uno y subiendose en esta- Patrulla de Seguridad!**

**La figura corría demasiado rápido, pero aun así no era nada para una patineta… Fillmore se colocó a su lado, con suma facilidad.**

**-Fin del trayecto- dijo el chico**

**-Si, para ti- dijo el escapista mientras se detenía y metía el brazo, haciendo al patrullero caer de espaldas de manera muy dura**

**El chico oculto sonrió y corrió mas rápido mientras Ingrid llegaba en su ayuda.**

**-Fillmore, estás bien?**

**-Detenlo Ingrid- murmuró el otro, bastante dolido**

**El que huía rió fuertemente, pero algo se atravesó en su camino cuando estaba por llegar a las puertas de salida.**

**-Joseph Anza, Patrulla de Seguridad**

**El chico se encontraba tapando la puerta, mientras tenía su permanente expresión seria con una mano metida en un bolsillo y la otra mostrando su placa. El ladrón rió fuertemente.**

**-Por favor, no me hagas reir!- dijo el chico- a ti te expulsaron de la Patrulla de Seguridad!**

**-De hecho- rectificó el chico- gracias a ti, Follsom no alcanzó a quitarme la placa por lo que aún, soy Patrullero y puedo arrestarte- dijo simplemente**

**El chico gruñó e intento retroceder, pero por detrás ya se encontraban Danny, Tehama y Vallejo que respiraba pesadamente.**

**-No puedo creerlo- dijo el comisionado después de recuperar el aire- la niña era inocente!**

**-Vaya, quién lo diría- dijo Ingrid mirando de reojo a Fillmore, que no parecía muy convencido- qué sucede?**

**-Bueno, el chico no tiene las estampillas- murmuró**

**-Felicidades- gruñó Follsom muy a su pesar- ya no tienes que salirte de la Patrulla, atrapaste al ladrón… ahora larguense de aquí y háganlo confesar, antes de que me decida a destruir a la Patrulla!**

**-De inmediato!- exclamó Vallejo- chicos, vamonos!**

**-Tu sabes que siempre confié en ti, verdad?- le dijo Danny a Joseph, mientras los demás reían**

**-Claro Danny… sin resentimientos**

**Comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuartel de la Patrulla, aliviados por todo lo ocurrido en último momento pero aún así, aquello no dejaba de molestar a Fillmore.**

**-Algo aquí no me huele bien- dijo el chico mientras Ingrid abría la puerta de la oficina**

**-No crees que te preocupas demasiado?- dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego todos se quedaron en silencio**

**En medio de las oficinas de la Patrulla de Seguridad, se encontraba una caja enorme cerrada; Fillmore miró a los demás asintiendo y luego, se acercó lentamente y abrió la caja. Lo que vió lo dejó mudo durante algunos segundos.**

**-Qué es, que és?- dijo Vallejo nervioso**

**-Son… las estampillas- dijo mientras todos se acercaban y lo comprobaban**

**Dentro de la caja, estaban todas las estampillas perdidas. Los patrulleros sonrieron, mientras Fillmore se acercaba de manera distraída a Joseph y le metía un papel en la mano.**

**-Creo que esto es tuyo amigo- susurró**

**El chico lo miró extrañado y luego, observó el papel que le había entregado e iba dirigido hacia él… una vez que lo leyó, se dio la media vuelta y salió hacia el patio.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el patio soplaba una brisa fresca y deliciosa, mientras un aroma a comida se mezclaba con el aroma a flores… delicioso. Unos pasos le indicaron que él se estaba acercando, se suponía que aquella nota que le había dejado lo llamaría.**

**Sonrió y se dio la media vuelta quedando frente a frente con el patrullero, que levantó la nota.**

**-Porqué decidiste entregarlas?**

**Asura King se cruzó de brazos y sonrió al chico frente a ella.**

**-Debí dejar que te destituyeran del puesto, después de lo que hiciste por mi?... no lo creo**

**Joseph entonces le sonrió, gesto que nadie en su vida le había visto hacer… era una sonrisa cálida y sincera. Abrazó a la niña frente a él.**

**-Muchas gracias**

**Desde una ventana, Ingrid y Fillmore observaban la escena con una enorme sonrisa, mientras la niña de cabello negro se le recargaba en el hombro logrando que el chico enrojeciera fuertemente.**

**-Este es un buen final, no crees?**

**-Hmm… no estoy tan seguro- dijo- sé que ella robó las estampillas… entonces, quién es al que atrapamos?**

**-Seguramente otro ladrón, que le debía- sonrió Ingrid- la manera de la Pequeña Mafia de castigar a quienes se meten en sus terrenos es entregandolos, qué te parece?**

**-Extraño- dijo el chico moviendo la cabeza- y ahora que lo mencionas- dijo volteándose hacia ella- este no es el buen final**

**-Ah, no?- dijo confundida Ingrid- entonces, cuál es?**

**-Este**

**El chico la tomó por la cintura y la unió a él, besandola suavemente y cerrando los ojos, al igual que ella que le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Y de verdad, había algo en lo que Fillmore tenía razón… aquel no era el buen final… porque los problemas, apenas iniciaban…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**FIN **


End file.
